Licorice
by Katt Ucia
Summary: CONTAINS ZADR. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Zim sneaks into Dib's room for a midnight snack. Get your brain out of the gutter.


Dib sighed as he lay on his bed, wearing nothing but his blue boxers. It was a very hot night, and he would put clothes on when Zim arrived. Closing his eyes, Dib felt himself drift away to wherever it was his dreams were made.

A mechanical whirring made Dib lazily peel open his eyes. At his window stood Zim, having climbed the wall to Dib's room by the use of his metal spider's legs. Dib jumped up and began struggling into a pair of pants. Zim laughed.

"S-sorry I'm not dressed." Dib said, buttoning his jeans. Zim sauntered into the room, his feet still not touching the ground. Dib had noticed that Zim was using his PAK legs more often these days. He supposed it was because the shorter alien enjoyed the increased height.

"It's okay." Zim said. Reaching out with a gloved hand, he stroked Dib's still-bare chest. "I don't mind."

Dib felt goosebumps raise up on his arms at Zim's touch. He grinned. He had been working out recently, and was proud of his new muscles. If Zim approved, then all that effort was worth it.

"Dib-beast," Zim said, sticking out his tongue, and laying a three-fingered hand on where Dib supposed his stomach would be. "I am hungry. Got any food?"

Dib walked over to his closet, where he kept his stash of food that Zim could eat. It was all sugary, sweet things. He pulled out some licorice whips. Opening the bag, he put one in his mouth, then threw the rest to Zim. He had retracted his spider's legs, and caught the half-open package eagerly. Zim happily sucked on a licorice stick. Dib smiled, chewing on his own whip.

He spluttered and stuck out his tongue. Dib had forgotten that this was black licorice, the kind that Zim loved, but he hated. He shuddered. Zim looked slightly offended.

"I like them."

"I know you do."

"Why don't you like them?"

Dib paused for a minute, he didn't know why. So he just shrugged. Zim padded over to where Dib stood and leaned up. He brought their lips together ever so slowly. Dib picked up the green-skinned boy, and carried him over to the bed, their lips still locked together. Leaning over Zim, he ran his tongue over the entrance to the other's mouth. Zim obliged. Dib found that he really didn't mind the taste of second hand licorice, coming from Zim's mouth, it was much sweeter.

"Do you like black licorice now, Dib-human?" Zim asked, watching contently as Dib licked his lips. Dib looked up as if he were thinking very hard.

"Yes." He replied, then mashed his lips back onto Zim's.

Zim wrapped his serpentine tongue around Dib's, and suddenly, Dib was gone. Zim sat up in confusion.

"Hang on a minute." Dib called from across the room. "I want you to try some of this." He picked up the Caramel Syrup, and carried it back to where Zim lay. He raised an antenna in questioning.

"You'll like this, trust me." Dib said, handing the bottle to Zim.

The alien surveyed the bottle warily, then, spying Dib's amused look, stuck out his tongue. Dib laughed. Zim opened the cap and squeezed a small amount of the syrup onto his finger, then, still looking at Dib, he licked it off. His eyes widened, and a maniacal grin spread across his face.

"What is this amazing liquid?" he asked, slightly awestruck. Dib just smiled.

"Caramel Ice Cream Syrup." he said, walking over to sit by Zim. "I love this stuff, so I figured you would too."

Zim nodded, his eyes still wide. He squeezed more out onto his fingers, but before he could get it into his mouth, Dib leaned over and put his mouth around the fingers. Zim's mouth dropped open in surprise and momentary anger.

"That's mine!" he shouted, and Dib clapped a hand over the alien's mouth.

"Shhhh, Zim! Do you want the Professor and Gaz to come in here?" he demanded. Zim shook his head, looking slightly abashed.

Dib took the container of syrup from Zim's hands, much to the protest of the green boy, and squeezed some of the contents into his own mouth. Zim pounced on Dub, a determined look on his face. He reached for the bottle, but Dib leaned up and kissed him. Zim, having been distracted, gave up his pursuit of the Caramel bottle.

The alien pried open Dib's lips with his striped tongue, and began to explore the inside. He brought his hands to the sides of Dib's face, pulling it closer so that he could get a better reach. The leftover caramel flowed into Zim's mouth. He swallowed, then grinned triumphantly.

Dib rolled his eyes, then smiled.

"So that's what I have to do to get you to kiss me." he said, looking mockingly thoughtful.

Zim smiled in an unamused way.

"Ha, ha, ha," he said, his antennae flattened against his skull. "veeeeery funny, DIB."

"Aww, c'mon, Zim!" Dib said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Zim's lithe figure. "I was just playing, and you know it." He moved his head so that he could kiss the soft, cool skin on Zim's neck. The green boy sighed happily as Dib rolled him over.

"That feels nice." Zim mumbled, baring his neck for more. Dib smiled slightly to himself. He loved being in control. He slowly moved his lips along Zim's neck, then up to his jawline. Zim suddenly sat up, whacking Dib's chin with his collarbone in the process.

"Ow!" Dib cried, clutching his jaw.

"Shhhh!" Zim whispered urgently, clapping a hand over Dib's protesting mouth. "I hear something."

The doorknob rattled, and in a flash, Zim was out the window, running down the street with the aid of his mechanical legs. Dib sighed.

Professor Membrane opened the door, and leaned inside.

"What's happening with you, son?" he asked in his deep baritone voice. Dib shrugged his shoulders, surveying the mess in his room. The licorice whips flung everywhere, the open bottle of Caramel Syrup dripping onto his bookshelf.

Membrane laughed.

"Having a midnight snack, were we?" He said. Dib smiled, you could put it that way.

"Well, I just finished an experiment I think you'd like," the Professor continued, "You know how your friend Zim is allergic to water? Well I have a sort of concoction that I invented that should help with that. If he just comes over tomorrow I should be able to-" The professor was cut off as Dib smothered him in a gigantic hug.

"Thanks Dad!" Dib whispered.

"Y-you're welcome?... Son?" Professor Membrane said, a little bit weirded out. Dib hardly ever showed any form of affection to his father. Membrane left, wondering what had overcome the boy.

Dib smiled to himself, and lifted a licorice whip to his mouth. Laying back, he drifted to sleep, finding that this time, he actually liked the taste.


End file.
